


Windows

by Bee_Li



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Cuddles, Dirty Talk, Double Orgasms, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Protected Sex, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Top Hinata Shouyou, always use protection, mentions of a blow job, pubilicity kink, stuck in a window trope, unless you dont want to, whimpering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Li/pseuds/Bee_Li
Summary: "He pants, chest heaving at the strain, his stomach hurts from all of his weight being distributed there, keeping him upright as a window presses down on him. But that doesn’t mean anything to him when he has Hinata’s fingers knuckle deep inside his ass."Or Kageyama gets stuck in the window and best boyfriend Hinata is there to help.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 235





	Windows

Kageyama doesn’t know how he got stuck in his window but he did. He was leaning out to look at something when the lock came undone and fell on him, at least that’s how he thinks of it. Now he’s trying to force his stomach up, trying to push at the window with his hands but it’s to no use. He can’t get out. 

He groans and resigns himself to his fate, praying it won’t rain and he won't face it. He looks around, searching for anybody, off in the distance he sees orange hair. Hinata. 

For once he is grateful his boyfriend is coming over unannounced, usually when he does Kageyama least expects it, but he isn’t keen to avoid him. He just takes a moment to get used to it, and he’s slowly getting used to Hinata coming in whenever he pleases.

Hinata starts becoming more than a blob as more time passes. Eventually, Kageyama can see the glint of Hinata’s earring in the sun, the orange hair pulled into a low ponytail, he’s gained more muscle throughout the years. 

And even a little bit of height, maybe an inch, not very much though. He’s not a twig anymore though, his thigh and calf muscles are hardened like steel from all the leg exercise, he even has abs too. 

Kageyama isn’t complaining about it. 

Hinata grins when he sees Kageyama leaning out the window,” Tobio?”

Kageyama glares,” Shut up and get me out of here dumbass.”

,” Such a nice way to greet your savior.”

,” Like I give a damn.”

Hinata vanishes and he can hear the door open and shut before the slight scuffle of Hinata taking his shoes off. There’s a few seconds of silence before the thump thump thump of Hinata all but stomping up the stairs. Kageyama rolls his eyes at that. 

The footsteps grow louder as they continue down the hall into Kageyama’s bedroom, the door swinging open with no hesitation, and Kageyama can feel Hinata is there. 

,” So, stuck in a window hmm?”

Kageyama glares at him even though he can barely get his head around to face Hinata,” Shut up and help me.”

,” What’s the magic word?”

His face gets warmer,” Shoyo, I swear to god-”

There are a harsh slap and his ass stings, an involuntary cry spills from him, and oh that felt good but now is not the time. 

Hinata runs his finger down Kageyama’s back, or what he can reach is Kageyama’s back, then over the crack of his ass, fingers ghosting over his skin there. Pressing in certain spots but barely touching others, it makes Kageyama squirm. 

Hinata smirks and Kageyama can’t see it because he’s turned around to face the outside world again, steading his hands on the roof, which is maybe 15 centimeters down from the window. 

,” Oh Tobio, you look so pretty right now.”

He shivers, the words go straight up his spine and to his brain, barely registering. Hinata’s fingers are pressed against him, friction that begs for more yet none is given. 

,” Shoyo-”

Another harsh slap makes him shudder and claw at the ceiling tiles. Hinata chuckles,” Be good for me, don’t let the neighbors know what’s going on. And don’t worry, I’ll close the blinds, they won’t see unless you want me to keep the blinds open. Let every one that walks by and looks up at you to see your ass get pounded by me. Hmm? If you don’t want to though I’ll stop and get you out.”

Kageyama keens and buries his red face in his hands, Hinata slips his hands between Kageyama’s legs, cupping his growing erection,” Use your words Tobio.”

,” I want-I want to risk it.”

Hinata smiles behind him, Kageyama knows he is,” Good boy.”

Kageyama is momentarily left alone, but not for long as Hinata’s hands pull at his shorts, tugging them down and over his legs, leaving his lower half exposed completely. 

Hinata’s hands brush against his thighs, instinctively he spreads his legs a little farther apart, something wet presses against the inner part of it. 

Then something sharp stings, and he jolts as Hinata bites down at the soft flesh of his inner thigh. After a moment he pulls away and moves to leave more marks, sucking dark purple hickies into Kageyama’s pale flesh, as well as leaving reddened bite marks. 

Kageyama’s dick is hard, so hard right now. It curves upwards and is red at the head, already a droplet of pre-starts to form. Hinata grips at his asscheeks, his thumbs slipping inside to help him pull them apart. 

There’s some shuffling, and then Hinata’s licking his ass. He whines softly and arches, cracking his back in the process, it feels wonderful. Hinata keeps licking, tantalizing kitten licks that leave his hole fluttering, begging for more. Hinata knows it too. 

,” What do you want Tobio?”

He bites his lip before answering, voice barely over a whisper,” make me cum on your tongue, please. I can, I can cum multiple times I swear, just please make me cum on your tongue.”

,” If you insist dear.”

He moans and slaps a hand over his mouth soon after when Hinata stops teasing and starts to lap at him. There are lewd squelching sounds but that can’t be helped at this point. Some of Hinata’s drool runs down his thigh, and that has no right to be hot but it is. 

Hinata keeps going, eventually pressing his tongue past the rim. Kageyama jerks wildly, as a result, his cock twitching against his stomach, and his legs shake, threatening to give out underneath him. 

,” Shoyo” he groans,” Please, please.”

Hinata goes faster until he brings his hand up to rub slowly at Kageyama’s cock, the younger moans against his hand and nearly cries out when the hand leaves him, making him more sensitive than before. As if two weeks of not-cumming had made him sensitive already, this was even more. 

It wasn’t long, maybe six or seven minutes later when he came. Both hands covering his pinkened cheeks as cum splattered to the ground below. Hinata wiped his mouth and grinned, watching it splatter,” You have two minutes Tobio, then I’m going to finger you and split you in half alright?”

He shudders and nods, he’s going to be so oversensitive from this, but he can survive, it won’t be too bad. However if Hinata gives him another powerful orgasm, and multiple ones at that he’s going to end up a slobbering mess trapped in his window. 

He can hear the unzipping of Hinata’s jeans, the rustle of clothes being tossed to the floor, and then the uncapping of lube. 

It isn’t long before there’s a lubed up finger sliding into him. His ass stretches easily around the intrusion, welcoming it since it hasn’t in forever. The finger starts to move slowly, in and out, in and out, curling up and down before he’s hard and there’s a second finger joining the first. 

His pants, chest heaving at the strain, his stomach hurts from all of his weight being distributed there, keeping him upright as a window presses down on him. But that doesn’t mean anything to him when he has Hinata’s fingers knuckle deep inside his ass. They stretch and scissor him, grazing against the good spots, he spills,” Shoyo please, please put another finger in.”

He gets his wish, and whines again when the third and last finger join the other two. They stretch him slowly, and they start to bring him to the edge. The heat in his stomach starts to unravel, and then the fingers are gone, leaving him empty and with a ruined orgasm. 

Kageyama whimpers loudly but accepts it, this isn’t the first time Hinata’s done this to him, and it won’t be the last. He’s accepted it, and he just deals with it now. 

He can hear the condom unravel and the lube cap pops off again, Hinata’s hands rest on his hips,” Are you good Tobio?”

He nods,” Yes.”

,” I’m going to push in.”

,” Please.”

The head presses against his entrance and slides in after slight resistance, but after that, the rest is sliding in just fine. Kageyama moans and withers under Hinata’s power on him. 

He’s in pure pleasure, Hinata’s cock is thick and the perfect length for him, it presses against his prostate, brushing it whenever Hinata twitches as he bottoms out. And then when Kageyama gives the nod for Hinata to go, all traces of vanilla are erased.

Hinata snaps his hips back and forth at a brutal pace, they’ll be sore tomorrow but he doesn’t care. Because he’s moaning and panting out how Kageyama’s such a good boy for him. Taking his cock so perfectly, and how fucking tight Kageyama is. Oh, Hinata can’t get enough. 

Kageyama bounces back and forth from the strength of Hinata’s thrusts, crying into his fist as he’s fucked so nicely. His whole body shakes from ecstasy, threatening to give out under him, and he thinks the excitement of being close to being caught is also playing a part in how good he feels. Such a thrill in knowing they could be caught by anyone, at any time, oh it sends arousal straight to his gut and cock. 

He tosses his head back,” Shoyo, fuck, Shoyoooo, I’m gonna cum, gonna cum!”

Hinata slams his cock straight into Kageyama’s prostate, making him cry out and jerk as he cums again. More of it being added to the floor below, and he doesn’t remember the last time he had an orgasm this intense. 

Hinata doesn’t stop though, he keeps going, and soon overstimulation sets into Kageyama’s system. His nerves are on fire, but in the most pleasurable way as he jerks and twitches, whimpering as it becomes too much.

Kageyama knows Hinata is close, his rhythm is disrupted and his moans are becoming higher pitched. It’s not long before warmth spreads in his ass. They both moan, low, and raspy. 

After a minute or so Hinata pulls out, tying the condom off and throwing it away in Kageyama’s trash bin. Then he's returning to pry the window off of Kageyama, who slips down to his knees as soon as he’s free. 

Hinata chuckles and loops his arms under Kageyama’s,” C’mon, shower time.”

Kageyama nods weakly, still caught up in a post-orgasmic haze. The shower is short and quick, just a simple clean before Hinata’s dressing the both of them and heading downstairs to grab them some dinner. 

Meanwhile, Kageyama starts a movie, curling under the covers, eternally grateful for not having homework that night. Hinata comes up maybe ten minutes later with two bowls of ramen, he accepts one gratefully. 

Then movie night begins and it’s peaceful until Kageyama decides to suck Hinata off, then it’s just lewd after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you all have been doing well. My updates are going to start becoming less frequent and I apologize, school has started and it's been pretty difficult managing my time with everything going on. I'm trying my best, and I hope you all are too. I'll be updating the series soon, I promise, maybe, but please feel free to leave requests. I'll try and get to it as soon as possible. Anyways, feel free to drop some comments, those are always highlights of my day. And that's all for now. Love you all.   
> Love-DepressedBitchWho'sHigh24/7


End file.
